Rivalry
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Tired of Issei and Vali's arguing, Kuroka decides to take things into her own hands and measure them herself. Though she wasn't talking about their power. [Smut]


**Rivalry**

''I could kick your ass without Balance Breaker!''

''Hmph. Says the resident pervert.''

''You say that like it's a bad thing!''

''It's embarrassing is what it is.''

Sitting across the bedroom Kuroka sighed irritably, rolling onto her front and burying her head in the beanbag. The fluffy brown bag tickled her nose, distracting her and making it even harder to nap – not helped by Issei and Vali's traded barbs.

It was late afternoon, all of Issei's harem out and doing their own thing for once. Kuroka had dropped by looking for Shirone, but with her out she opted to stick around until she returned. Vali had been bored and tagged along, and after some back-and-forth he and Issei started playing some video game she didn't care about. She had tried napping away the time... but the two men would just _not shut up_.

Growling Kuroka sat up, rolling over onto her back and glaring at the two Heavenly Dragons. Their backs were to her, clearly torn between staring at the screen or at each other. She was half-tempted to go into one of the other rooms and nap, but Issei's room had all the beanbags for whatever reason, and the others had made a point about her sleeping in their beds without permission. So she was stuck here, unless she wanted to try the couch.

_'Damn men and their dick-measuring contests...'_ Kuroka grumbled mentally, sitting up.

As that thought hit her another one followed swiftly after, this one taking a much lewder angle. Kuroka paused for a second – before a cattish smirk slowly spread across her lips. While she might not be able to nap, she certainly had a good opportunity to 'play' around with them. It didn't hurt that she had been fooling around with Vali for the past few weeks, easing him into it.

Rising to her feet Kuroka crept up towards the two men, adding a sultry sway to her hips on reflex. They were so invested in their game they didn't notice her creep up behind them – not until she wrapped her arms around Issei's collar, pressing her large boobs against the back of his head.

''O-Oppai...''

''Nyaa~'' Kuroka smirked, glancing over at Vali with a playful glint in her eyes. ''I can't sleep with you two comparing dick sizes, nyahaha~''

Vali shrugged nonchalantly. ''We're rivals. It's only natural we fight to compete, be it in real life, or in a game.''

Kuroka licked her lips, eyes narrowing in a smile. ''Then why don't we find out who _really _is the best~?''

The Divine Dividing wielder understood her subtle hint, huffing and laying his controller down before standing up. Kuroka unhanded Issei and turned to face Vali – only for the silver-haired teen to close the distance, wrapped his arms around her kimono-clad frame and pressing her body flush against his. Not a second passed before his lips found hers, crashing them together roughly and muffling her low groan of approval.

''Mm~'' Kuroka groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck – shivering pleasantly as his hands slipped under her kimono, groping her ass.

Their lips meshed together heatedly, her soft ones against his rougher ones. She liked the fast and rough pace Vali went at, vividly remembering the many times he fucked her until she couldn't walk. Granted, it took the use of some aphrodisiacs to 'convince' him to mate with her, but that was besides the point. By this point he was more than willing to fuck her at the drop of the hat, something she gladly took advantage of.

Soon the burning in her lungs grew too strong to ignore and she pulled back, inhaling a quick gulp of air. Kuroka mewled as he continued fondling her ass, his fingers digging into her skin. She let him have his fun for a little longer, before she laid her hand on his chest – lightly pushing him back.

''You'll have to wait a little bit~'' Kuroka teased cheekily, winking at him. ''Ya have gotten a taste of me before, unlike Ise-chan~''

Kuroka looked down, smirking amusedly at Issei's dumbstruck face. Licking her lips Kuroka grasped the front of her kimono, tugging it open just a _little _bit more, exposing more of her ample breasts.

''Wanna feel, Ise-chan~?'' She asked playfully.

That was more than enough incentive for the hormonal teen. Kuroka giggled as he stumbled to his feet, hesitating for a second – allowing her to step into his personal space, pressing her ample boobs against his chest, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He resisted for all of a half-second before surrendering, moaning into her mouth as she bit his lower lip teasingly.

She retreated from the kiss for air, and in a fit of surprising boldness Issei reached out, yanking her kimono open. Kuroka blushed lightly but made no move to stop him, cooing as he cupped her boobs and gave them a rough, lust-addled squeeze. Tingling pleasure shot through her nerves and she mewled, her cat tails quivering from the lewd sensation. Her soft mewl only seemed to excite him more, his groping becoming more confident and excited, completely forgetting Vali's presence.

''Nyaah~'' Kuroka breathed sensually, pressing her hands against his shoulders. ''Bed~''

Issei blushed and obeyed, hesitantly stumbling over to the bed. Kuroka did him the favour of pushing him onto the bed, crawling up his legs until she was face-to-face with his crotch. Flashing the brunette a devious smile the Nekoshou grabbed his zipper with her teeth, sensually tugging it down before slipping her hand into his jeans, wrapping it around his slowly-hardening cock. She pulled it out into the open, marvelling at its girth for a moment before she planted a kiss on the tip – earning a stifled groan from the teen.

Licking her lips Kuroka pressed her soft lips against his cock, planting several wet kisses along his shaft and watching it quickly grow to full hardness in seconds. She idly wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly jerking him off while she continued kissing the underside of his shaft, throwing her tongue into the mix and taking long licks of his cock.

''A-Ah... Kuroka...'' Issei moaned shakily.

Kuroka giggled, kissing the tip of his dick. ''Nya~? This the first time a girl's blown ya~?''

''Y-Yeah...''

''Then I'll be sure'ta pay extra attention~'' The Nekoshou purred and opened her mouth wide, before taking his cock inside.

Smirking at Issei's sharp moan of delight Kuroka sank down his cock, eagerly accepting more of his dick into her mouth. He was pretty big so it was a snug fit, and after a moment of struggle she managed to fix his entire length inside – forcing down her gag-reflex with masterful ease. She wrapped her lips around the base of his cock, humming approvingly at his size before slowly pulling back, letting his cock slip out her mouth; until she suddenly pushed her head back down again.

''N-Nn!'' Issei grunted harshly, shuddering beneath her.

Kuroka's golden eyes twinkled with amusement, staring up at Issei's pleasure-filled expression as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off. She deftly wrapped her tongue around his shaft and teased him, licking him all over and tracing the veins of his dick, feeling his cock throb each time she did so. After a few bobs she went further, letting her teeth graze his cock – not enough to hurt him, but getting the sense of danger across.

Issei's shaky groan of pleasure told her all she needed to know, a muffled laugh rising from her throat. A masochist then. With that in mind she continued letting her teeth brush against his dick, having enough self-control to not outright bite him... though she was half-tempted to see his reaction if she did. Some guys liked that, apparently.

''Mm...'' Kuroka hummed as she pulled her lips off his dick, smirking as she watched it twitched with lustful need. ''Nya... so needy~''

Kuroka stuck her tongue out, drooling on his cock while staring into his eyes – her smirk widening at the sight of his dark red blush. She slipped her tongue back into her mouth and wrapped her hand around his cock, lazily jerking him off for a moment and smearing her saliva across his cock. Only once she was sure his dick was sufficiently wet did she stop, releasing his cock and instead crawling closer to him, her kimono loosening with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

''Nyaa... take a good look, Ise-chan~'' Kuroka breathed, looming over him before pushing her breasts into his face.

A moan rose from her throat as he immediately started kissing and sucking on her breasts, his mouth ravenously working its magic. For a virgin he was surprisingly passionate, making up for his lack of experience with pure lust. Despite the slow-building heat between her thighs she let him have fun, cooing as he wrapped his lips around her nipple and started sucking.

Kuroka shuddered as his hands wrapped around her back, settling on her ass and groping her butt lustfully. She shifted, pressing her body flush against the brunette teen and feeling his cock press against her inner thighs. The Nekoshou moved her leg, lightly rubbing her soft thigh against his dick and smirking at his muffled moan, a giggle rising from her throat. He was too cute; why his harem hadn't fucked him yet was beyond her.

''Mm~'' Kuroka mewled, leaning back. ''That's enough boobs for you, Ise-chan~''

The teen whined like a needy child, much to her amusement. Despite his clear lust he released her ass, allowing Kuroka to shuffle backwards – positioning herself over his hard cock. She reached down between her thighs, wrapping her hand around his dick and angling it up, rubbing the tip against her pussy.

''Haah~'' Kuroka sighed blissfully, lowering her hips just a touch – the tip slipping between her folds. ''Don't cum too soon~''

Without giving him a chance to speak Kuroka dropped her weight down, impaling herself on his ample cock. Instantly a rush of hot pleasure shot through her and she cried out, her two cat tails going rigid and her muscles all coiling tight. She barely heard Issei's sharp gasp of pleasure over her own moans, her inner walls tightly squeezing his cock.

''Nyaah~'' Kuroka breathed, slowly relaxing. ''So big, nya... I think you might be bigger than Vali, nyahaha...''

She felt the other Heavenly Dragon glare at the back of her head but ignored it, merely waving over her shoulder at him. Kuroka slowly raised her hips back up, smirking sensually down at Issei before she dropped back down again, screwing her eyes shut as hot pleasure arced through her body like lightning. Despite herself Kuroka couldn't maintain such a slow pace for long, the pleasure rapidly eating away at her restraint and forcing her to move faster, unable to hold back her lust any longer.

Moans spilled from the Nekoshou's mouth as she rode Issei's cock, repeatedly impaling herself on his dick until his entire length was buried inside her. Her large boobs bounced around as she rode his dick, a lustful mewl escaping Kuroka when his hands darted out – groping her boobs with heated passion. She playfully swatted his hands away, prompting him to grip her wide hips instead, silently asking for even more. Something she was more than willing to give.

Movement to her right drew her attention, a sly smirk crossing Kuroka's flushed face as Vali stood beside her on the bed, his erect dick already out of his pants. No words were said but Kuroka got the message, wrapping her right hand around his cock and jerking him off.

''Nn...'' Vali quietly grunted, laying a hand on her head.

Kuroka smirked, leaning over as much as she could – kissing the tip of Vali's swollen cock. At the same time she continued bouncing on Issei's dick, moaning when he started bucking his hips in response, as if trying to get her to focus on him and him alone. She didn't; only flashing him a sly smirk before continuing to tease Vali.

''Mm...'' Kuroka hummed, taking Vali's cock into her mouth and wasting no time in sucking him off.

The grip on her hair tightened and she smirked, licking the underside of his shaft teasingly. Her hips stung as she rolled them repeatedly, stirring Issei's dick around her insides. Judging from his non-stop moans he was certainly enjoying her pussy, something that visibly amused the Nekoshou – tightening her pelvic muscles teasingly and relishing the strained gasp he made.

''K-Kuroka!'' Issei groaned, bucking his hips up and plunging his cock up into her weeping pussy.

The Nekoshou mewled, pouting when Vali stepped back and tugged his dick out her mouth. Any such disappointment was replaced by lustful delight as the silver-haired teen moved behind her, kneeling on the bed and pressing his saliva-coated cock against her asshole. Kuroka arched her back and stopped moving, clawing at Issei's chest in anticipation – pointedly ignoring the brunette's needy groans.

''Ohhh...'' Kuroka couldn't help but groan lustfully as Vali pushed into her ass. ''F-Fuck, nyaa...''

His hands settled on her hips, and it took Kuroka a moment to realise Issei had released her hips – and a sharp moan escaped her as his forgotten hands latched onto her ample breasts, roughly squeezing them like she was the last woman on the planet. Kuroka shivered and mewled, lightly rolling her hips and hearing both Heavenly Dragons groan.

She slowly resumed bouncing, moaning lustfully as Vali started thrusting into her ass at the same time. Her pleasure was only heightened as Issei quickly bucked his hips up, shoving his dick into her pussy when she least expected it and sending mind-numbing waves of pleasure shooting through her whole body. Despite all her sexual adventures double penetration was new to her, and it became a fight to not blindly surrender to the overwhelming _fullness_ inside her, hot pleasure teasing her tense muscles and threatening to make her cum at any moment.

''Nyaah~! M-Mm~!'' Kuroka bit her lip, barely muffling her moan.

Vali's heavy panting brushed against her ear, making Kuroka shudder lewdly. His grip on her hips tightened as he sped up, pounding her ass so hard and fast she doubted she'd be walking straight by the end of the day, a fact reinforced by the pleasant ache in her bones. To her delight Issei got the hang of it, jerking his hips up and thrusting into her pussy in-sync with Vali's thrusts, the overwhelming pleasure driving the Nekoshou mad.

''Haah...! Haah!'' Kuroka panted, gritting her teeth. ''I-I'm- _Nyaa~!_''

With a sharp cry Kuroka climaxed, writhing between the two men. Beneath her Issei groaned, the sensation of her slick pussy tightening around him pushing him to the edge; cumming inside Kuroka's spasming pussy. Vali was only a few seconds behind, a shaky groan escaping him before he pumped her asshole full of cum, the weird sensation only making Kuroka cum harder.

In a matter of seconds their orgasms ended, but all three were too lost in their highs to truly notice. Vali was the first to snap out of it, shuddering and pulling his still-hard cock out of her ass, allowing Kuroka to sit up on her knees – Issei's cock slipping out her pussy, cum dripping past her folds. The Nekoshou giggled at the sight, reaching down with one hand and cupping her pussy, keeping his seed inside her.

''Haah...'' Kuroka sighed blissfully, looking over her shoulder and smirking tiredly at Vali. ''Still hard, nya~?''

''Of course...'' He huffed, still catching his breath.

Kuroka smirked, glancing back at Issei. Despite his breathless expression of bliss his cock was still raging hard, no doubt due to his draconic half. An idea hit her and she smirked, shuffling back until her chest was pressing against Issei's dick, earning a dazed moan from the teen. At the same time she wiggled her butt towards Vali, looking over her shoulder at him.

''Make sure to cum inside~'' Kuroka purred at him, before turning back to face Issei.

The brunette's attention was now firmly on her, or more specifically her boobs. Kuroka flashed the perverted teen a sultry smile and yanked her kimono down the rest the way, letting it spill open and shrugging it off, leaving her completely naked. She pressed her ample breasts against his cock and slowly arched her back, rubbing her boobs against his shaft – relishing the surprised gasp he made.

Giggling smugly Kuroka shifted, cupping her breasts and letting his cock slip between her tits. Instantly she pressed her boobs against his shaft, smothering his cock with her tits and eliciting another round of moans and groans from the teen. The tip poked up from her cleavage, something that prompted Kuroka to lean down, kissing the cum-covered tip and licking it clean of his seed.

''Mm...'' Kuroka mewled as she felt Vali's hands settle on her hips, followed swiftly by the silver-haired teen pushing into her pussy. ''Haah~! T-That's it... go ahead and fuck me~''

Vali obliged, gripping her hips in warning before suddenly pounding away at her without delay. Kuroka's eyes widened and a sharp moan escaped her, scorching-hot pleasure burning her sensitive nerves. The sudden rough fucking took her by surprise but she didn't dislike it – on the contrary she loved it, her moans barely muffled when she shoved her head down Issei's cock.

Time seemed to bleed away as the three of them fucked – Vali pounding her from behind while Kuroka licked and kissed Issei's cock, using her breasts to tease him. At some point Vali started spanking her but she forgot when, her mind fogging up in a haze of lust and pleasure. Her pussy burned and tingled from Vali's pounding, her muscles all coiling up and tightening, threatening to make her cum at any moment, yet never quite reaching that climatic peak.

''M-Mmph~!'' Kuroka moaned lustfully, pulling her lips off Issei's twitching cock and moaning – drooling all over his cock, making it wet and letting her jerk him off quickly.

She could taste pre-cum on her tongue, something that prompted Kuroka to double her efforts; squishing his dick between her breasts and giving him a titfuck. Issei's stifled groans increased, his breathing growing shallow and hips buckling from the clear pleasure-

-before suddenly he gasped, and Kuroka blushed as ropes of thick cum shot out his cock, covering her face and breasts with his seed.

''Nya~'' The cat-girl moaned, smothering his cock between her breasts and coaxing out more cum, licking the spurts of cum up as they came.

Heat burned in her pussy as Vali kept pounding her, the sheer intensity of his thrusting leaving her short of breath. The pleasure rapidly built and she struggled to think straight as moans spilled from her open mouth, loving the sensation of his cock throbbing inside her pussy – so close to cumming it was maddening. With that thought in mind she pushed her hips back towards him, mewling when he gripped her hips tighter in response.

''Kuroka...!'' Vali hissed through his teeth.

That was her only warning before ropes of hot cum shot deep into her pussy, causing a rush of white-hot pleasure to flood her sensitive body. Kuroka all but wailed at the intense pleasure, cumming from the feeling and squeezing his cock tightly, milking him dry. Vali didn't slow his thrusts slightly, continuing to pound her until his stamina gave up on him, leaving him breathlessly humping her.

''Hyaah...'' Kuroka breathed, laying against Issei's chest. ''So good...''

Behind her Vali huffed, his cock still half-erect – though that was hardly her fault. He could easily go a dozen rounds when he had the motivation. At least that meant he could handle her when she was in heat.

''So... who's _'better'_?'' Vali asked disinterestedly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Kuroka hummed, nuzzling Issei's chest and drifting off.

''Can't decide, nya~''

Ignoring his irritated grumbles, Kuroka drifted off into a pleasant, well-deserved nap.

[END]


End file.
